The invention relates generally to animal (in particular cat) litter boxes and, more particularly, to cat litter box covers.
It is known that silica components of clay litter (e.g., cat litter) can cause serious illnesses if ingested or inhaled. Silica is considered toxic by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and is listed as a carcinogen by the California Environmental Protection Agency (Cal/EPA). Certain recent cat litter formulations (referred to as crystal cat litter) comprise silica as the primary component. In addition to the use of toxic silica, potentially dangerous chemicals may be added to the litter to retard dust and mask odors.
Silicosis (a condition resulting from the ingestion or inhalation of silica) symptoms can develop within weeks of silica exposure. In other cases the symptoms do not immediately present, but instead develop gradually over a period of several years of relatively consistent silica exposure.
Clumping day litter is especially convenient for the cat owner, as the clumped litter is easier to scoop than loose granular litter, simplifying the daily litter box cleaning task. But ingestion of sodium bentonite, a litter additive that solidifies liquid wastes, reportedly can cause serious or fatal health problems in dogs and humans. Ingested sodium bentonite absorbs liquids in the gut, solidifying digested food and blocking the digestive tract. Even if complete blockage does not occur, the sodium bentonite reduces the ability of the digestive tract to absorb minerals and nutrients from food. These impairments may lead to dehydration and compromise the immune system. Chronic ingestion of cat litter containing sodium bentonite also appears to be associated with hypokalemia, lethargy and muscle weakness, heart murmurs and macrocytic hypochromic anemia.
Additionally, bentonite ingestion can cause numerous food and skin allergies, coughing, vomiting, weight loss, constipation, intestinal blockages, bacterial infections, severe sneezing episodes, runny nose, choking, enlarged colon, kidney problems, renal failure, abdominal pain and even death.
Apart from the toxic substances in the litter, the bacterial count in soiled cat litter can be so high that it alone can cause numerous health problems if ingested. Poisoning due to cat litter ingestion has been reported in humans, especially children.
Small children, who have a propensity to place non-eatable objects into the mouth, can suffer serious health ailments from the ingestion of cat litter. Other animals (e.g., dogs) with access to a litter box are also likely to ingest the litter and suffer adverse health effects as described above.
Unfortunately, veterinarians may not associate the numerous health problems of their patient dogs with the ingestion of cat litter. Veterinarian visits and diagnosis and treatment charges increase as the pet owner searches for an answer and a cure to the mysterious illnesses that occur in an otherwise healthy pet who has ingested cat litter.
Cat litter typically is contained within a pan or box, which may also have a litter box cover. A cat litter box and mating cover are typically sold as a unit. The cover is easily removed for cleaning and replacement of the litter within the pan or box. The cover confines the litter spillage when the cat uses the litter box and may reduce litter odor in the surrounding area. The cover also keeps the soiled cat litter out of sight. A typical litter box cover fits over the litter box and defines a front opening through which the cat enters to access the litter box. Unfortunately, the opening also permits dogs and children to access the cat litter.
Since the cover encloses the cat litter, it may offer the pet owner a false sense of security. A dog or a young child can easily gain access to the box interior where he/she will be exposed to harmful bacteria and chemicals of the litter material. The child (or another pet) can reach into or crawl into the box through the front opening.
It is known that after using the litter box, the cat tends to scatter the litter stuck to its paws as it exits the litter box cover.